Bragas
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. — El dobe oyó por el patio que alguien vio las bragas de Hinata. Naruto dio dos pasos más hacia su novia. Hinata se estrelló contra la pared, temerosa y anonadada por la repentina confesión de Sasuke. — Hinata-chan, no te muevas, quiero comprobar una cosa.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la historia._

_**N/A: **He editado este y más escritos de mi propiedad para corregir algunas cosas. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y no olvidéis regalarme un comentario, sería maravilloso conocer vuestra opinión._

* * *

**Bragas**

_por Nam Min Hee_

Aquel día Hinata se encontraba asomada por la ventana, admirando el buen clima que hacía. Su cabello negro ondeaba al compás de la brisa veraniega, que acariciaba su rostro con timidez. La muchacha cerró los ojos y absorbió aquella atmósfera pacífica; el murmullo de las hojas golpeándose entre ellas y el claro y sonoro canto de una avecilla.

Más de alguna vez se había planteado a sí misma si ese era el lenguaje de las aves. Cuando era muy niña, creía que los pájaros se podían comunicar con las personas, y disfrutaba oyendo las historias sobre hombres sabios que entendían el lenguaje de las aves y las plantas.

Abrió los ojos y barrió el patio. Desde su posición podía ver cada ángulo, desde los dos olivos que flanqueaban la entrada de la academia, hasta los rincones más apartados donde algunas parejas iban a demostrarse afecto mutuo...

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de ver. Se retiró de la ventana y cubrió su cara con ambas manos, tratando de ocultar en vano el sonrojo que crecía en sus mejillas.

— Oi, Hinata-chan, ¿ocurre algo? —la pregunta quedó volando en el aire, hasta que ella se dignó a responder tropezando con las palabras.

— A-ah... está bien, Sakura-chan —afirmó. Cuando volvió a descubrir su rostro, Sakura le sonreía.

— Entonces, ¿a qué se debía esa reacción? —inquirió apoyando un codo sobre el pupitre para mirarla con interés.

Hinata apretó el puño firmemente contra su pecho, localizando la posición de su acelerado corazón. Jolín, ¿cómo podía seguir avergónzandose por descubrir a una pareja de enamorados toquetearse con afán? y pensar que ella misma era la enamorada de cierto rubio,... aunque claro, ellos no hacían ese tipo de cosas a escondidas, claro que no. Al menos, Naruto nunca mostró impetu por experimentarlo. Sus gestos _afectuosos_ no iban más allá de besos y caricias inocentes en las espalda.

Tragó con dificultar en cuanto su rubor iba incrementando al procesar esos pensamientos.

Las uñas de su acompañante traquetearon sobre la superficie de la mesa, esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Y bien, no me lo vas a contar, Hinata-chan? —su voz se cargó de genuina impaciencia. Hinata desvió el rostro, jugando con sus índices mientras veía que se le podía ocurrir para escaquearse de ese vergonzoso aprieto.

Porque ella no quería dejarse en evidencia confesando lo que enrealidad vio.

Antes de darle una respuesta, una figura ruidosa irrumpió en el aula. Cómo no, se trataba de Naruto, que con su rostro enrojecido y su respiración agitada por la aparente prisa que tenía por llegar allí, se acercó con el ceño fruncido hacia ambas jóvenes.

— ¡N-Naruto-kun! —exclamó Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. El rubio no dijo nada, es más, se paró delante de ellas y le entrecerró los ojos. Parecía enfadado.

— Hinata —su nombre salió más como un balbuceo. Y esa fue la clara señal que indicaba que estaba enfurruñado por algo. Otra figura se acercó detrás de Naruto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y una expresión indolente en la cara. Esto, claro, se ganó la atención de su pareja, que lo recibió con un ''¡Sasuke-kun!'' emocionado.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? —escupió Sakura tras colgarse del cuello de Sasuke y mirarlos con confusión. Hinata agradeció internamente eso, ya que por su parte no podía decir nada con temor a crispar más el humor de Naruto.

— El dobe oyó por el patio que alguien vio las bragas de Hinata —soltó, como quien no quiere la cosa y sin ningún pudor. La cara de Hinata se encendió, porque;

_1) La mención pública de su ropa interior era muy bochornosa._

_2) ¡Supuestamente alguien vio su ropa interior!_

— Y se ha jactado por ahí de que, ''Hinata-chan trae bragas con dibujos de ovejitas azules'' —agregó Sasuke.

Naruto dio dos pasos más hacia su novia. Hinata se estrelló contra la pared, temerosa y anonadada por la repentina confesión de Sasuke. ¡No podían, no podían haber visto su ropa interior!

Sakura se rió y se posicionó al lado de Sasuke, observando con burla la silueta de su amigo.

— Ah, ya veo. Naruto está celoso —se mofó, cruzada de brazos.

Pero él gruñó, o más bien, refunfuñó, antes de acorralar a Hinata contra la pared.

Azul se encontró con perla.

— Hinata-chan —aunque su voz seguía siendo igual, se alivió un poco al encontrar el acostumbrado ''-chan'' al final de su nombre—. no te muevas, quiero comprobar una cosa.

— ¿E-eh? ...

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido. En un segundo los brazos de Naruto impedían cualquier forma de escape para ella, y al otro segundo uno de ellos alzó la falda de Hinata con un pequeño movimiento de su mano. La ropa interior de Hinata quedó al descubierto, y si cabe más decir, la sangre se coaguló en su cara.

No se molestó en soltar un amplio ''¡Kya!'' como acostumbraba a hacer cuando Naruto la pillaba en situaciones así... aunque hay que destacar que ninguna se asemejaba a tal calibre. Sus ojos abiertos ampliamente observaban a su novio con excedida vergüenza. No ayudó en lo más mínimo que Sakura cubriera los ojos de Sasuke con una de sus manos para no ser espectador de las bochornosa escena, porque, al fin y al cabo... ¡Naruto estaba inspeccionando su ropa interior como si se tratase de una simple camiseta!

Ajeno momentáneamente a su novia, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecho al confirmar que el sujeto, — actualmente noqueado en el baño de los chicos — había soltado puras y meras mentiras. Volvió a acomodar la falda, molestándose en estirarla un poco y se volteó hacia sus amigos.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó triunfalmente y espontáneo—. ¡no son ovejitas, son rayas violetas! ¡gracias por la idea, teme! —y así, tras un beso en la mejilla de Hinata, arrastró a Sasuke consigo fuera del aula. Aunque ambas lograron escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke antes de que se apaciguaran los gritos victoriosos del rubio.

— Dobe,... ¿tú sabes que no lo decía en serio? haz el favor de buscar un diccionario y ver lo que significa la palabra ''sarcasmo'' —el eco del grito de Naruto rebotó por todas las paredes al oír a su compañero—. Hn, usuratonkachi.

Sakura parpadeó aturdida, ante el comportamiento de su respectivo novio y su mejor amigo. Con una ceja arqueada, volteó a confirmar que su amiga se encontraba recuperada del shock.

— ¿Hina-...? ¡mierda! ¿Hinata, te encuentras bien?... ¡en serio, voy a matar a ese imbécil de tu novio!..., ¡oh, mierda, tu nariz, está sangrando! ¡debo llevarte a la enfermería!

**FIN.**

* * *

_**N/A:** Oh dios, ¿cómo os va, que pensáis del celoso y tonto Naruto? a mí se me hizo tierno, la verdad. Dios, pobre Hinata... ¡pero que esperaban, cualquiera de nosotras en su situación estaríamos en un estado parecido! o, por lo menos, el indecente no saldría de rositas. Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? disculpad las faltas de ortografía y la cacografía, eh. _


End file.
